the_helmfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcello du Ciappolo
Marcello du Ciappolo (b. E.3 201, d. E.3 265), also known as Marcelos di Ciapòl, was a famous Ladosian author, orator, playwright, and musician during the third era. Widely regarded as one of the greatest writers to have ever lived, Ciappolo's works have circulated all across the continent. Painted as the basis of literary excellence, Ciappolo's works are heavily studied by students and preached by leaders. Early Years Marcello was born in Ciappolo, a medium-sized town in northern Ladòza. His father was a merchant and his mother was a seamstress. Marcello’s family was moderately wealthy. At age 19, he applied to the College of Musical and Literary Arts in Francasi, a city not too far from Ciappolo. Marcello graduated at age 26 and wrote his first epic, The Knight, The Thief, and the Fox. Much of what we know about Ciappolo comes from his autobiography titled My Early Years. Early Literary Works Besides The Knight, The Thief, and the Fox, Ciappolo also wrote other works while studying at the College. Such works include: An 'Ode to Our Fair Land, Forget Rebellion, Repent!, ''and ''A Man's guide to Women. At age 29, Ciappolo was commissioned to write a play by King Giorgio III of Ladòza in E.3 230. The result was A King's Play, a 4-hour long musical-like performance first presented at the King's 65th birthday festival. After the play's first showing, Ciappolo was declared a genius and hired as the official author for the Giorgio Bloodline until his death. A King's Play was once called "The greatest piece of literary excellence since the documents telling of man's creation" (Cipharo di Priscilla). Later Years Ciappolo went on to release eighteen more literary works before his death. The greatest of these being The Great Prince, a 13,000-word epic poem telling of the life of the Great Ladosian King, Giorgio I. In E.3 265, Ciappolo was challenged to a duel by rival poet and arch-nemesis, Aviallo Caprossa, who was jealous of Ciappolo's popularity. Ciappolo, fearing his death was imminent, went into the fight unarmed. When Caprossa lunged at him, he did not turn and instead was stabbed in the gut. Ciappolo fell to the ground and gave his final speech, titled His Last Thoughts by Caprossa, the only one to witness it. After stabbing Ciappolo, Caprossa proceeded to feel disgust in himself and attempt to write down the great writer's final words. His Last Thoughts is widely regarded as one of the most emotional poetic speeches ever delivered and has been memorized by many great writers throughout the ages. All students who wish to join the College of Musical and Literary Arts of Franscasi must memorize the entire speech and be able to recite it from memory. His Last Thoughts has come under fire throughout history by critics who believe Caprossa fabricated the poem to take blame off of his killing of Ciappolo. Full List of Works (during E.3) 220 – An ‘Ode to Our Fair Land (poem) 224 – Forget Rebellion (essay) 224 – Repent! (speech) 226 – The Knight, The Thief, and the Fox (epic) 228 – A Man’s Guide to Women (reference book, satire) 229 – The Last of our Moons (play) 230 – A King’s Play (play) 234 – The Feast (play) 238 – The Tales of a Lost Past (essay) 239 – A Guide to the Unknown (book) 241 – Mockery! (play) 241 – Sinners and Anti-Sinners (essay) 242 – A World of Vile (speech) 243 – The King’s Guests (play) 245 – A Grand Symphony (symphony) 246 – The King’s Song (symphony) 249 – The Shipstress (novel) 250 – The Great Prince (epic) 256 – The Longest Play (play) 257 – Death, My Friend (short book, possible ''autobiography) 259 – My Early Years Travels (autobiography) 260 – One Thousand Nights (novel) 262 – The Man from the Desert (epic) 264 – Two Lovers (play) 265 – My Fear (essay) 265 – His Last Thoughts (poem)